


Someday we'll know

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: NCIS
Genre: EllickSongFicChallenge, F/M, Week 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Based on the Song by Jon Foreman, and Mandy Moore. Nick and Ellie were on the path to get married then they broke apart. Can they be fixed?
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Kudos: 19





	Someday we'll know

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Song from Jon Foreman and Mandy Moore from A Walk To Remember Soundtrack. 
> 
> For My Tumblr GC

Someday we’ll know

Someday we’ll Know By Jon Forman, and Mandy Moore from A Walk to Remember.

Ninety miles outside Chicago,  
Can’t stop driving, I don’t know why  
So many questions, I need an answer.  
Two years later you’re still on my mind.

First, it was DC, and it was only an hour away, As Nick Torres turned into his apartment complex and listened to the old song float on the radio. As he pulled into his apartment, he killed the engine, and Ellie Bishop, the only woman he loved, was on his mind again for the umpteenth time. He entered his sparse apartment and threw his keys down. He glanced at the photo on the table of the two of them. They had been great, surprising, and beautiful until Ellie broke everything apart by getting scared and insisting that she would never remarry. Nick being entirely in love with her, he let her go. Nick moved out to his balcony, glanced at the evening sky. Living so close to DC, the stars washed out. Nick missed Ellie so much; sometimes, it was hard to breathe.  
He just hoped where ever she was, she was happy. 

Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?  
Did the captain of the titanic cry?

Someday we’ll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we’ll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we’ll know  
Why I wasn’t meant for you

3 years ago.  
Nick came home from a long undercover case. It was for 2 weeks. The first stop was the office to see his beautiful fiance. Nick exited the Elevator, and there was a weird air in the office. Nick was expecting a full-on embrace from Ellie, one that he would lift her and spin her around. However, Nick scanned the office, and Ellie was nowhere to be seen. McGee was sitting at his desk and hugged him.

Finally, Ellie came around the corner.   
She walked over and immediately Nick knew, she was ending it. Ellie hugged him and grabbed his hand. She leads him to a quiet spot in the office.

“Nick, I am leaving tonight. I didn’t have time to contact you. I’m needed at home. My mom had a stroke, and they need me to come and help. My dad is lost without me” Ellie said with tears in her eyes. 

Nick pulled her into a warm embrace. “It’s okay, baby takes as long as you need. We can postpone the wedding until you come back.” Nick mentioning their wedding that was scheduled in two weeks. 

“No we can’t.” Ellie whispered as she stepped back from Nick’s warm embrace and felt cold. “Nick I know you know that I’m scared, but you have been brushing it off. I need you to be present with this issue.”

Nick swallowed thickly as anger and sorrow flared up “Elle, (Using her nickname that she loved). What can’t we handle? What are you afraid of? We have been through more than most married couples. Please, babe, give me a chance!” Nick pleaded with Ellie.  
Ellie stepped back and brushed the tears that had fallen. She slipped off the engagement ring and handed it out to him. 

“Nick we missed our moment. I can’t risk hurting you. Even this trip, I felt nervous that you were unfaithful. I can’t live with that every day of our marriage. It would swallow me whole.” Ellie said as she brushed her hand along his cheek. “Let me go Nick”

“Elle you realize by leaving and destroying everything we have is hurting me more than anything else.” Nick said. 

“I know Nick. But I’m needed at home. I would be a bad wife.” Ellie said.

“Ellie let me be your partner. We can get married tomorrow and then go and help your family.” Nick pleaded again. 

Ellie seemed to consider this idea until she stepped back even further than last time, and Ellie looked him in the eyes. “Please let me go. Nick, take your ring. I’ve already canceled everything. Let me go” 

Nick clenched his hands and took a breath. “You are always free, Ellie. Marriage isn’t a cage. I love you” He took the ring and placed next to his pocket.

And she smiled a sad smile and kissed his cheek. However, he turned away. And then she was gone. Nick felt his heart go with her. 

That was three years ago—3 years of leading undercover teams. Nick put the ring next on a silver chain next to his mother’ ring. Three years of continuing at NCIS and taking over for Gibbs when he retired. 

San Diego, CA.  
Ellie Bishop glanced at the ocean, felt her gold hair gently lift from the sea breeze that seemed constant at sunset.

Ellie moved her six months ago. Both her mom and her dad had passed, and instead of going to DC again, Ellie took her inheritance and moved out west. As she sat in the sand near her beach house, she thought of Nick. It had been three years since she broke his heart. The balmy ocean scene helped breathe life into Ellie that she hadn’t felt since childhood. Ellie bought a small art gallery that serviced local artists. No murder, mayhem, or anything else, but also no Nick. Her heart broke every day because she was too scared to marry him. 

Does anybody know the way to Atlantis  
Or what the wind says when she cries?  
I’m speeding by the place that I met you.  
For the ninety-seventh time  
Tonight

Someday we’ll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we’ll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we’ll know  
Why I wasn’t meant for you

Three years ago.   
Ellie Bishop watched her fiance interacted with other women around the office. She couldn’t help but feel the old fear creep in. He’s Cheating. Jake was friendly with everyone. Nick was a nice office guy. Friendly with everyone. Nick was leaving to go undercover for a few weeks, and then they will be getting married.   
Nick wandered through the bullpen with his go-bag. 

“Babe? You want to walk me out” Nick was catching a helo from the base.   
Ellie smiled at him and grabbed his hand. They wandered down to their bench. 

“You will be safe, right, honey?” Ellie asked in the few moments before Nick jetted off. 

“Elle, I will do my utmost best to come back to you. I promise” Nick kissed her passionately. 

Ellie watched as he got in the Helo and flew off into the sunset. 

A week later, Ellie got the phone call. Her mom had a stroke. Her brothers needed her at home. She flew home that evening. Her mom would need constant care, lost all ability to talk, and her dad needed to maintain his trucking job to keep the family from losing their house. Ellie canceled everything, quit her job, and became the care provider. She heard from Gibbs that Nick was coming back a week later, so she flew back to DC to be home to tell him in person that things were over. 

Nick was crushed. Ellie was broken, and Ellie flew back. And her life stopped. She took care of her mother, lived on a farm, contacted friends from DC but never Nick. Her mother passed away, and her dad died a week later from a broken heart. Ellie sold her family home and made a beeline for California. 

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Someday we’ll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah  
One day I’ll go  
Dancing on the moon  
Someday you’ll know  
That I was the one for you

Nick got a text from Ellie’s brother one afternoon. There was an accident. Something happened to Ellie. She was living in California. Nick caught a ticket for San Deigo the next day.

I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow  
Watch the stars crash in the sea  
If I could ask God just one question  
Why aren’t you here with me  
Tonight?

Someday we’ll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we’ll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we’ll know  
Why I wasn’t meant for you

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Someday we’ll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah  
One day I’ll go  
Dancing on the moon  
Someday you’ll know  
That I was the one for you

Nick approached the hospital room quietly and glanced in. Ellie was on the bed, and she seemed so small. Ellie almost drowned and was unconscious lead to her now need extensive therapy. Nick knocked and entered softly. Ellie glanced at him with wide eyes. 

“Elle, I am not here to cause you any stress. I just want you to know that I love you. I have always loved you. And I am here for you. Whatever or however you need me.” Nick said. 

Ellie reached out her hand. And Nick grabbed her hand she pulled him close and buried her face in his chest. Nick breathed in her scent. 

“Nick Stay. Please, I love you. I’m sorry that I pushed you away. I love you” Ellie whispered and looked up at Nick, who promptly kissed her.   
“Elle, Baby, promise me something,” Nick asked as Ellie leaned back to the pillow. “You will marry me tonight and let me help you through this” 

Ellie smiled at him and squeezed his hand. “Yes Nick, stay with me until the end of time.”

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Someday we’ll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah  
One day I’ll go  
Dancing on the moon  
Someday you’ll know  
That I was the one for you.


End file.
